The American Super Saiyan
by troubles
Summary: A Saiyan God is born after Gohan and just so happens to be Goku's brother but to find out more read and reveiw! And i don't own dbz and the reason my stories are always done wierd is because my computer is screwed up. Please i beg you all be kind and revi
1. Chapter 1

The American Super Saiyan

There once was a legend. A legend of the legendary super saiyan who everyone thought just to be a fairy tale. A full blooded Saiyan born with the legendary power and would be born from humans in the 20th century with imense power to become the strongest of the Saiyan race. This story was told to the Saiyan children to get them to go to sleep. The Legendary Super Saiyan with a halo over his head indicating that it was the Saiyan's newest God. The Saiyan would be born into the world of humans on Earth. Its tail cut off at birth making his powers dormant until an emotional rage awakens his powers and to never know of his heritage. The books also say this is the doing of the great Kia's themselves, taking what they need from Bardock a low-class Saiyan. He would be destined to be the very first God of the Saiyan race and making him a guardian to them as well but only when the Saiyan were worthy and finally change there ways he come to there aid. The child would be of great importance if the last of the Saiyan race was in trouble. The great kias gave him the knowledge of every fighting technique passed down with the knowledge of the universe.

In the past some where in America. American couples were in the hospital having been waiting since Christmas awaiting the new baby to arrive. Ever since the first time she felt the kick of her unborn child she knew this baby was special even though the kick hurt so bad she had a big bruise the size of a baseball. But she wouldn't know how much importance this baby actually was. But soon she would and everyone find out because the baby was coming in mere seconds. As she pushed everyone noticed a glow down below with lightening bolts in the air. The baby finally came with one final push his mom gave almost passing out from the pain. The baby boy had short golden blonde spiky hair   
glowing yellow with a gold tail and the weirdest thing was an actual seeable fainted gold halo above its head. Then all of a sudden his hair reverted black but still have load of spiky hair with a dark brown tail. When the mom saw this she fainted. The father asks the doctors to remove the tail so he would grow up with people making fun of him. So they did except the halo stayed there with the power going dormant.  
Now baby Saige is to have a normal life until something awakens his power. Oblivious to everyone inside a figure in an orange gi well built was floating outside  
the window wondering who he really was and the boy with that huge power level that could be that was felt along with the rest of the universe and even in the other world.


	2. Chapter 2

Several years' later Majin Buu battle.

Everyone was getting ready for the graduating ceremony in the gym. I was in my cap and gown which is green with a gold tassel on top. All of us to be graduated walk  
in and along with that I saw everyone before me not many I knew. The ceremony went well with allot graduate. I really was glad this moment was here I finally made my  
family proud. The names were being selected as my turn came up next, Sighing I follow the group in front and I here my name and I step forward just I was ready to a hand  
to be shook I'm blinded temporally by a bright light when vision came back I see the walls and everything turn to dust I see people scream for help as they burn to death  
by the heat that is melt all that's alive. I look in all directions looking for my family; I begin to panic as I can't see not a one. I hear rush at a voice that sound  
like my niece once I get there I see my family all dead nothing but frozen ash statues. And all that is left is huge debris of dust and rocks. I feel a pain in my heart  
as I feel the anger, doubt, sadness, and fear come over me. Sparks are appearing everywhere with ground shaking underneath. You can hear the bone cracking becoming bigger and muscles starting to bulge growing bigger with every second passing. I begin shoot up from 6feet to 7feet tall as my black spiky hair twitching blonde. With one final yell I ascend finally unleashing my sleeping power. Now I saige the Saiyan God float in the hair with white blank eyes.' I will kill that bastard that took my family if its the last thing I ever do, I will make him suffer like he has done to my family' as Saige was thinking he felt memories of a past never knew till now The history and his destensiny of the Saiyan race. Saige could feel memories of fighting styles he never knew and his real father Bardock. With my new found ability I search for the power level that belongs to the creep who killed my family and lifted up into the air and disappeared.

Up in the other world grand Kia along with all the other inhabitants felt Saige's power.  
The Grand Kia himself was sitting there smiling," It has finally begun and what timing too Majin buu's on a rampage." said with his cool rock 'N' roll voice.  
North Kia transported him self to where Grand Kia was. "What's that huge power you're excellently?" asked King Kia."It Saige a Saiyan god that I created. He has unbelievable power and has finally remembered his destiny." The Grand Kia spoke with excitement running off his tongue. He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers making a crystal ball appearing showing the Kia's planet. Saige reappeared in a field which he had found the energy on. Everywhere was lush with the most beautiful sky he'd ever seen. Planets  
and moons cover thy sky above as looked around in awe. Then I felt some powers over in the distance with the rock defying gravity. My energy started rising again like a never  
feeling like a never ending well of power with steam coming off my skin. My rage getting the best of me I go straight into the legendary form and blast of toward the fight.  
Vegeta was starting to get frustrated with these humans stupidity; they simply would give the energy to help power the spirit bomb."Vegeta look your halo's gone" Goku stated  
surprised. "Were healed with our tails grown back Kakarot" Vegeta said excited he has his tail back. Goku look behind him with his tail swaying back a forth,' How strange how could be?' All of a sudden Vegeta and Goku noticed the biggest power they'd ever felt coming there  
way and it couldn't be the buu's because they brawling in the field next to them.  
The power was immeasurable surpassing Super Saiyan 3 and Buu combined. When the power came to a halt Vegeta and Goku were shocked to say the least because standing in front of them was a teenage legendary super Saiyan who looked like Gohan a little bit and the size of Broly. Startling both the elder Saiyans more was that you could sense he had a pure heart and not insane like Broly had been but the most noticeable was the halo above his head." Hello brother Kakarot do you remember me?" Saige asked his posture calming.

"What you mean you're not my brother your to young." Goku said confused. Vegeta was thinking how they could not notice this boy's power in the past. I stepped forward keeping my blank eyes on Kakarot," I am your brother Saige, I was born in America and I felt you there not only that I know because the Kai have  
have told me this" I stated. Vegeta starting to angry," That is impossible Kakarot was born on Planet Vegeta that makes you not his brother." shouted  
Vegeta."Um I was there when he was born how could I forget the power was huge even when I saw you as a baby you were a super Saiyan and as strong as you  
are now." said Goku finally start to rember."You see the Kia's took the sperm from your father and the egg from your mother fertilized and stuck it my human   
mother." I stated factly.Vegeta was raging inside 'how a third-class could be born a super saiyan.' I smirked at reading his mind and looked at the pink aliens  
fighting and still haven't noticed me. Vegeta angrily shout out" You lie you couldn't have been born a super Saiyan!" "Oh but I was you see I am your God born from  
Human's on earth, my powers dormant." Saige began to laugh out aloud as Goku looked on very happy to have brother who wasn't evil."Til now that is." I began  
lifting in to there dust flowing up at the speed. I turn to Kakarot and smile" I will take on buu you get back to earth, I'll see you soon. With that I flew to the battle ready to fight.Goku dashed to Vegeta"You heard him let's go!" he said laughing hysterically and at the last second grabbed Hercule disappearing.


End file.
